


Три партии

by akino_ame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для HQ-недельки. Не вычитан.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Три партии

**Author's Note:**

> Для HQ-недельки. Не вычитан.

Ойкава мягкий, теплый и податливый. Он не вырывается, жмется теснее и томно вздыхает, когда Куроо гладит его живот и забирается пальцами под резинку шорт. Член Ойкавы натягивает ткань, даже трусы его повлажнели от смазки. 

Хочет. Очень хочет. Соскучился.

— Нас увидят, — шепчет он и вжимается ягодицами в пах Куроо, от его близости по телу словно проходит электрический разряд. Ойкава оглядывается через плечо, облизывает губы. — Я-а-а часто задерживаюсь после матчей, а тебя будут и-искать. О-ох, не-ет.

Кажется, он говорит это специально: от звуков голоса Ойкавы, от того, как он тянет слова, внутри становится еще жарче, кровь быстрее бежит по венам, и уже плевать, кто там войдет в раздевалку. Наверное, Ойкава только этого и добивается — свести Куроо с ума.

— Заткнись, — советует он, сжимает член Ойкавы через ткань трусов. Перед глазами плывет от напряжения, кажется, еще немного и он сорвется. 

Все вокруг пахнет Ойкавой, словно они вместе втиснуты в прозрачный мешок, и воздух скоро кончится. Куроо дышит чаще, чем нужно, от возбуждения кружится голова. Сердце гулко стучит в груди, отдается шумом крови в ушах. Он трется носом о шею Ойкавы — его торчащие волосы щекочут щеки, — широко лижет от уха до плеча, легонько прикусывает. На языке чуть-чуть горчит от пота, и Куроо лижет еще. Проводит кончиком языка по шее, обводит позвонки, тянет зубами мочку уха.

— Никаких следов, — шипит Ойкава, и Куроо хмурится непонимающе — будто он когда-нибудь их оставлял! — и даже хочет спросить. Тот гортанно стонет, изгибается, и Куроо тут же забывает. С Ойкавой вообще легко забывать обо всем на свете, кроме него.

Он толкает Ойкаву к шкафчикам, стаскивает с него шорты и трусы и отступает на шаг. Футболка прикрывает ягодицы до середины; на правой — синяк, будто того ущипнули за задницу, на бедре желтеет кровоподтек. Ойкава чувствует его пристальный взгляд, оборачивается и теснее прижимается к шкафчику, опирается на локти. Кончики его ушей краснеют, краска заливает даже шею.

— Не смотри так, — хрипло выдыхает он. — Не надо.

И тут же прогибается сильнее, шире расставляет ноги, насколько позволяют опутавшие щиколотки шорты и трусы. На бедрах Ойкавы проступают мурашки, кажется, даже мошонка поджимается сильнее. Он крепче стискивает ягодицы, и Куроо подходит ближе, приподнимает футболку, обводит кончиком пальца ямочки на пояснице. Оторвать от него взгляд — невозможно. 

И не нужно. Больше всего на свете Ойкава любит, когда на него смотрят.

Куроо отпускает футболку, гладит ягодицы, проводит пальцем между ними. Ойкава тонко стонет — Куроо нравится, когда тот себя не сдерживает — подается назад, прижимается щекой к дверце шкафчика. Тогда Куроо опускается на колени, обводит языком синяк, просовывает ладонь между бедрами Ойкавы и сгребает в горсть яички, осторожно перекатывает в ладони. Они горячие и твердые.

— Никаких следов, — Ойкава громко ахает и зажимает рот ладонью, закусывает костяшки пальцев. Его бьет крупная дрожь. Куроо сжимает основание члена, легонько гладит нежную, бархатистую кожу. 

— Тогда никто не услышит. И никто не заглянет проверить, что тут происходит, — выдыхает он. — Ты же этого хочешь? Чтобы зашел этот твой Иваизуми. Синяки — его работа? 

Ойкава мычит невнятно, стискивает бедрами запястье Куроо так, что он боится шевельнуть рукой — сделает больно. Член ноет от возбуждения, ткань кажется наждаком — неприятно касается головки. Куроо покусывает ягодицу Ойкавы, гладит свободной рукой бедро и вдруг с силой шлепает. По ладони растекается немота.

Звук разносится по раздевалке и возвращается назад с удвоенной силой. Ойкава ахает и закусывает губу. Его бедра подрагивают, он снова расслабляется, расставляет ноги. Его карие глаза кажутся совсем черными, зрачок растекся по радужке, затопил ее словно нефтяное пятно. 

Два темных провала вместо глаз Ойкавы… Куроо тяжело сглатывает и жмурится, вытирает пот предплечьем. Он снова целует и поглаживает, разминает дрожащие мускулы, опускается еще ниже: лижет ямку под коленом и тут же дует на влажную от слюны кожу.

Ойкаве нравится — он похож на разогретую в ладонях глину. Можно лепить, что хочешь, вот он я, как на ладони, только возьми. Куроо знает, что это только видимость. 

Он облизывает палец, оттягивает в сторону ягодицу и трет влажной от слюны подушечкой анус, легонько надавливает. Ему до одури хочется туда — внутрь Ойкавы, втиснуться хотя бы только головкой. Да он уверен, что кончил бы сразу, но Ойкава — сука ведь! — не даст. Как не давал еще ни разу.

Всегда он так: выпятит зад, бесстыдно раскроется, подается назад, отзывается, но стоит тронуть между ягодиц, стоит чуть-чуть растянуть — зажимается так, что пальцу больно.

Куроо осторожно вводит палец внутрь, надавливает на гладкие стенки, лижет и целует поясницу, чтобы отвлечь. Ойкава изгибается почти под прямым углом, рвано дышит и снова зажимается. Куроо закусывает губу, чтобы не сказать все, что он думает.

Обычно он дрочит Ойкаве, потом тот берет в рот, и ради этого Куроо согласен терпеть его странности. Хрен бы с синяками и всем остальным, просто иногда хочется, чтобы и Ойкаве было хорошо. Лучше, чем обычно. Тот стонет, его ноги едва не подламываются. На бедре уже налился краснотой след от шлепка. Ойкава не любит боль, но он ему нравятся контрасты. Когда все время слишком приятно — скучно, и Куроо с ним согласен. 

— Расслабься, — просит он. Пот щиплет глаза, стекает по щекам, и он слизывает его с губ, морщится. Ну вот опять! 

— Не могу, — выдыхает Ойкава. — Хватит. Не хочу так.

«Наверное, — думает Куроо — я делаю что-то неправильно. Или наоборот, слишком правильно».

Иногда и его накрывает так сильно, что страшно — сметет. Лучше остановиться и перетерпеть, чем с головой бросаться в новое.

Куроо аккуратно вытаскивает палец, еще раз проводит между ягодиц, собирая ответную дрожь Ойкавы. С тяжелым вздохом помогает протягивает ему ладонь и тянет на себя. Тот громко сглатывает и садиться на скамью, на щеках его играет лихорадочный румянец, на губе кровоточит ранка — прокусил.

— Холодная, — нервно хихикает он, ерзает по лавке. Куроо снова опускается на колени, прижимается к губам Ойкавы, слизывает кровь.

Солоно.

Ойкава любит целоваться. Он крепко жмурится, шумно дышит и причмокивает так, словно уже берет в рот. Он закусывает губу Куроо, тянет, покусывает и хихикает. А еще Ойкава сжимает затылок, ерошит волосы и гладит шею. Это единственная ласка, которая светит Куроо.

И почему-то от этого больно щемит сердце. Словно Ойкава обманывает его, прячет что-то важное, не хочет делиться собой. Он открытый и отзывчивый, он с радостью принимает ласки Куроо, он отлично делает минет, но…

Внутренности, кажется, скручиваются в тугой канат, переплетаются так плотно, что перед глазами мутнеет. Ойкава отрывается от его губ, откидывает голову назад — это приглашение. Куроо выцеловывает открытое горло, покусывает кадык и прихватывает губами кожу.

— Никаких следов, — чуть слышно повторяет Ойкава, тянет Куроо за челку, невесомо проводит кончиками пальцев по скуле. — Еще.

Куроо отталкивает Ойкаву, облизывает губы. Теперь он видит, что и впереди на его бедрах россыпь синяков, словно следы пальцев. Не мог же он сам их оставить? Он никогда не стискивал бедра Ойкавы так сильно. Или стискивал? 

Воздух в их «прозрачном мешке» давно закончился, остались только запахи секса и Ойкавы. Его небольшой, изогнутый член подрагивает, головка блестит от смазки. Куроо обхватывает ее губами, втягивает в рот и сразу опускается до основания. Ойкава звонко стонет в голос, захлебывается воздухом, дергает Куроо за волосы.

— Ой! Не так.

Куроо старается спрятать зубы, посасывает головку, обводит языком по кругу, вспоминает, как это делал Ойкава. Нажимает на уздечку, щекочет кончиком языка щель уретры и чуть-чуть, самую малость, сжимает зубы. Внизу живота снова разгорается огонь, растекается по сосудам, попадает в каждую клеточку. В раздевалке — жарко, каждый вдох — пытка. Новая порция огня в венах. 

Вокруг все перемешивается, Ойкава снова гладит его по волосам, стискивает плечо и вскидывает бедра навстречу. В воздухе трещит электричество, по рукам Ойкавы проскакивают искорки, а волосы Куроо — словно кошачья шерсть, липнут к лицу, наэлектризованные. Ему кажется, что он раздвоился: он делает первый минет, давится, когда Ойкава всовывает член слишком глубоко, и еще, он так ярко помнит каждый минет Ойкавы, словно это тот сейчас на коленях, сжимает губами член Куроо.

Он трется промежностью о ступню Ойкавы, словно трахает его ногу. А тому нужно совсем немного, чтобы кончить. Ойкава давит на затылок, заставляя опуститься еще ниже, коротко ахает, и во рту разливается вкус спермы. Она горячая, даже жарче, чем головка члена, Куроо старается проглотить все, до капли.

На вкус — отвратительно. Горечь оборачивается вокруг языка, растекается по нёбу, першит в горле. Куроо сглатывает, облизывает губы и утирается ладонью. 

Ойкава рвано дышит, на губах играет блаженная улыбка, и отчего-то хочется ему вмазать. Почему-то зреет уверенность, что его просто развели. Взгляд снова падает на россыпь синяков, и Куроо кажется, что их стало еще больше.

Колени сводит судорогой. Куроо поднимается, приспускает, наконец, свои шорты и трусы и быстро дрочит. Алая головка мелькает в кулаке, он дрочит сильно, с оттягом. Ойкава смотрит внимательно, лениво, чуть прищурившись. Куроо опирается спиной на шкафчики, закусывает губу, снова сглатывает и чуть слышно выдыхает, когда вместе с оргазмом накатывает облегчение.

Белесые капельки падают на футболку и лицо Ойкавы, даже на бедро одна попадает. 

— Эй! — Ойкава вскрикивает возмущенно, стирает с щеки сперму и так грозно хмурит брови, что Куроо смешно. Он тяжело сползает по шкафчикам, на пол, словно только что отыграл тяжелейшую игру в три партии, заправляет член в трусы. Футболка задирается на спине, и кожа неприятно липнет к прохладным дверцам. — Это еще что?!

— Как думаешь, минет сойдет за партию? — спрашивает Куроо и усмехается. Он и вправду отыграл недавно две. Это была третья.

— Ну так же нельзя! — стонет Ойкава. Его леность и вальяжность словно сдувает ветром, и Куроо чувствует себя чуточку отомщенным. — Черт, все липкое! Даже волосы!

«Зато никаких следов, — с горечью думает Куроо, пока тот громко ругается и стаскивает с себя футболку. — Все, как ты хотел».

Ойкава шипит сквозь зубы, шлепает его своей футболкой. От нее пахнет потом, спермой и Ойкавой, и Куроо чувствует новый виток возбуждения. Смотреть на Ойкаву — приятно. Светлая гладкая кожа, крепкие мышцы, тонкий шрам на боку… 

Куроо задерживает дыхание, разглядывая на боку, под ребрами, след от укуса. Ойкава тоже опускает взгляд и вдруг краснеет.

— Это не то, о чем ты подумал, — говорит он поспешно. — Это не…

— Заткнись, — обрывает Куроо. — Никаких следов, да? Вот поэтому? Ну ты и сука.

И Ойкава умолкает. Он кусает губы, прячет глаза и натягивает трусы и шорты. Поднимается, достает из сумки полотенце и идет в душевую.

Куроо смотрит ему вслед, внутри — горько-горько, к горлу подступает тошнота. Он поправляет форму и выходит из раздевалки, не оглядываясь.


End file.
